fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
PoSprawie I: Co się stało, to się nie odstanie
Intro Video:Total Drama Mission - opening MTP Podsumowanie Plik:Tdmaftercase.png (Intro: pojawiają się wielkie litery "TDM", po czym program IVONA mówi "Misja Totalnej Porażki", a potem pojawia się napis "Aftercase", więc Justin i Lindsay mówią "Podsumowanie!") ---- Lindsay i Justin siedzą na kanapie pośrodku, a komentatorzy na mini-trybunach po prawej. Lindsay: Witamy w MTP Podsumowaniu: PoSprawie! (robi pistolet z dłoni i "celuje" w Justina) BANG! BANG! Hihi Justin: Aaaa! Nie w twarz, nie w twarz, to PAAAAALI! (zakrywa twarz dłonią) Lindsay: Oj, sorki. Nie wiedziałam, że był nabity, wybacz! Śmiech na sali. Justin: Moje oko! A nie, fałszywy alarm. Śmiech na sali. Lindsay: Ej, z czego oni się tak śmieją? Eva: Z WAS... Lindsay: Aaaa. ...Ale dlaczego? Śmiech na sali. Justin: No dobra, może zacznijmy od początku. W podsumowaniach rozmawiać będziemy o... Lindsay: O, ja wiem! O Tylerze? Śmiech na sali. Justin: Kobieto, przestań nas ośmieszać! Lindsay: Ale-... (Justin zatkał jej łapką usta) Justin: Ci-sza! Na czym to ja skończyłem?... Lindsay: Na...(naśladuje głos Justina) "Kobieto, przestań nas ośmieszać!" Justin: Nie, to nie to... (myśli) A, już wiem! W podsumowaniach będziemy rozmawiać o tym, co się ostatnio zdarzyło w programie. Przeprowadziwmy wywiady z przegranymi, pogadamy z jakimiś fanami przez skype'a... i tak dalej. Oczywiście możemy też porozmawiać o mnie... (zabójczy uśmiech) Lindsay: Ooo... (przez chwilę się gapi na Justina) Ej, już wiem, co mam robić! (śmiech na sali) Na początek porozmawiamy z prze... z prze... z prze...? Wszyscy: Z PRZEGRANYMI! Lindsay: Nie, to nie to. Śmiech na sali. Justin: (chwilowa załamka) Ech, Lindsay, może ja póki co będę mówić, dobra? Lindsay: Jasne! ...Ale o czym? Justin: Uch... Idź może zobaczyć, czy cię gdzieś nie ma, dobra? Lindsay: Ok! Lindsay wychodzi; śmiech na sali. Justin: Jak to już Lindsay mówiła: na początku porozmawiamy z przegranymi! Ale najpierw... przypomnijmy sobie znajomych z poprzednich sezonów, czyli: Beth... Beth: Hejka! (i macha) Justin: Kuzyna Erica... (Eric wącha się pod pachą) Bryanta (Bryant pokazuje kciuki), Astrid... Astrid: Siemka! Justin: Courtney... Courtney: (rozmawia przez komórkę) I co mnie obchodzi to, że to niezgodne z prawem?! Justin: Harolda... (Harold zakłada ręce na ręce i się uśmiecha), Geoffa... Geoff: Bridgettte! (płacze i tuli jakieś zdjęcie) Justin: Nie, stary, Bridgette tu z nami nie ma. Geoff: Przecież wiem! (nadal ryczy) Justin: Jaaasne. Evę (Eva robi głupawy uśmieszek), Ezekiela (Ezekiel dłubie w nosie) i LeShawnę. LeShawna: Mnie tu w ogóle nie powinno być. (urażona) Justin: Tak samo, jak nie powinno tu być mnie... (chwilowa załamka) no nic, teraz porozmawiajmy z przegranymi. Pogaduchy z przegranymi Owen Justin: Zanim jednak przywitamy naszego pierwszego gościa, krótki film. (na wielkiej plazmówce nad Justinem pojawia się filmik z Owenem) Owen nie spędził zbyt wiele czasu w Misji Totalnej Porażki. Ale nieźle koleś wymiatał. *''Klip: Owen rzuca się na nogę Heather.'' Justin: Z głodu próbował zjeść Heather, ale, na nieszczęście mu się nie udało. Potem się trochę... *''Klip: Owen zrzędzi rozzłoszczonemu Cody'emu o żarcie.'' Justin: ...posprzeczał z Codym o jedzenie. (zaznaczył kółkiem Cody'ego) No patrzcie, jaki wkurzony! Heheh. Powitajmy Owena! Na wielkiej plazmówce nad Justinem pojawia się Owen, który z zapałem zjada wszystkie smakołyki, które ma przed sobą. Justin: Ee... cześć Owen...? Owen go nie słyszy. Właśnie zżarł wszystko do cna i puścił bąka. Owen: Heheheheh! Jak to dobrze, że mnie nikt mnie teraz nie widzi! (znowu puścił soczystego bąka; po chwili orientuje się, że jest na wizji) Hhehehe, cześć wam! (i macha łapką z głupawym uśmieszkiem) Justin: Taak, cześć. Zapraszamy cię do studia, Owen. Owen: Echhh, muuuszę? Śmiech na sali. Justin: Tak, musisz. (trochę poirytowany) Owen: Ech... Chwilę później Owen wszedł do studia i usiadł na kanapie, którą trochę połamał. Owen: Ał! Jakaś deska mi się wżyna! ...Hehehehe. Nagle wchodzi Lindsay. Lindsay: No kurczę! Sprawdziłam wszędzie i nigdzie mnie nie ma! Śmiech na sali. Lindsay usiadła obok Justina. Lindsay: Hej Jude, co ty tutaj robisz? Beth: Lindsay, to jest Justin...! Lindsay: Justin? Gdzie? (rozgląda się wokół) Owen: Cześć Lindsay! Lindsay: O, cześć Owen! Bryant: Hahaha, akurat imię Owena zapamiętała! Ale komiczne, nie? Astrid: Nie, jakoś nie bardzo. Justin: Ludzie... możemy wreszcie przejść do konkretów? Lindsay&Owen: Jasne! Justin: (ironicznie) To świetnie! No dobra grubasie... Jak to jest odpaść na początku i stracić szansę na milion baxów? Owen: No wiesz, z początku jest to trudne, ale jak dostaniesz porządne, wielkie, ostre (zaczynają mu świecić oczy) burito z pomidorami, serem, sosem w środku, mmm... jakie pyszne! Eee... o czym to ja mówiłem? Lindsay: O burito. Owen: Aaaa, faktycznie! Najbardziej lubię te z budki "U Joe'go", ale te z... Justin: DOŚĆ! Niszczycie mój wizerunek super-gwiazdora! Czy możecie przestać gadać od rzeczy i skupić się...(zabójczy uśmieszek)...na mnie? Owen: (błyszczą mu się oczy) Hehehehe, taaak! Dla ciebie zawsze i wszędzie! LeShawna: A może byście tak porozmawiali o show, co? Lindsay: Hihi, niezły pomysł, Lukrecjo! Justin: No dobra, LeShawna ma rację. Od teraz rozmwiamy na serio, ok? Lindsay&Owen: Jasne! Justin: Owen, czy to prawda, że wolisz żarcie od swojej dziewczyny? Owen': CO?! To ja mam dziewczynę?! WHOOOHOO! Yyyy... a która to? Wszyscy: IZZY! Lindsay: Jaka Izzy? Śmiech na sali. Lindsay: Nie, ale ja tak na serio pytam: kto to Izzy? Świerszczyk. Owen: To ona już zerwała z Markiem?! Astrid: Z jakim znowu Markiem?! Owen: A hahahaha, już nic. (zmieszany) Możliwe, że to mi się przyśniło... Lindsay: Przyśniło ci się, że chodzisz z Lizzie? Owen: Nie...? Ale raz mi się śniło, że pływałem w deserze czekoladowym, mmmmm! Pamiętam, że czekolada była wszędzie, nawet w moich GACIACH, hahahah! Świerszczyk. Owen: Co? Nie kumacie? Gacie, czekolada - nie pasują do siebie! Hę? Lindsay: O, już rozumiem, hihihi! ...A tak na serio to jakoś nie bardzo?... Eva: Ludzie, czy wam odbiło żeby zatrudniać takich idiotów do tej roboty?! Aaaaargh! (chwyta się za głowę) LeShawna: Hej, wyluzuj koleżanko! Nie tylko ciebie to wpienia! Courtney: Tak, LeShawna ma rację. Mogliby zatrudnić do tego mnie! Justin: Ej, ej, wyluzujcie... Może zaprosimy naszego drugiego gościa? Courtney&Eva&LeShawna: Zgoda. Justin: No, to zapraszamy przebiegłą, dumną i długonogą Heather! Bryant: Że jaką? Heather Heather pokazuje się na ekranie wgapiona w telewizor. Heather: No wreszcie! Heather wchodzi do studia. Lindsay: Hejka, Hanka! Co tam słychać? Heather: (nadzwyczaj mile) Tak, cześć wszystkim. Heather macha i siada obok Owena. Owen: Siemka! (puścił bąka) Hehehehe, sorki. Heather: Ueee! (zatyka nos) trochę kul... tzn. nic się nie stało, hehehe. LeShawna: A tobie co? Stylista odradził wredotę, bo podatkuje ona zmarszczki, których i tak już masz dużo? Wszyscy się śmieją. Astrid: Hahaha, dobre! LeShawna: Dzięki, laska! Heather: Nie, bynajmniej. Przecież ja taka byłam od zawsze. Wszyscy się śmieją, a LeShawna pada na ziemię. Bryant: TY?! Hahahaha, dobre sobie! Harold: Miła i dobra Heather, przeciez to niedorzeczne, hahahaha! Heather: (trochę poirytowana) TAK! A co? Tak bardzo was to dziwi?! Justin: Szczerze? Nawet mnie to dziwi. Może krótki film na przypomnienie? Filmik: *''Heather kłóci się z Beth.'' *''Heather całuje Trenta.'' *''Heather całuje Duncana. (Zamek TP)'' *''Heather rzuca Noah szyszką'' *''Heather zabiera Haroldowi paralotnię. (Wyspa TP odcinek specjalny)'' *''i inne...'' Heather: A co wy tam o mnie wiecie! Geoff: Najwyraźniej dużo. Heather: I co z tego, że byłam wredna? Teraz już taka nie jestem, zmieniłam się. Courtney: Odkąd po raz trzeci straciłaś szansę na zdobycie kasy, taak? Wszyscy się śmieją, a Owen aż puszcza bąki. Heather: Ugh! Może weźcie już przeprowadźcie ten głupi wywiad i pozwólcie mi iść. Justin: No dobra! Zatem zagrajmy w prawdę albo... albo... albo... Heather: No wyduś to wreszcie! Justin: Kiedy ja zapomniałem! Śmiech na sali. Heather: Ok. Zatem zadawaj mi pytania bez tego... Lindsay: MŁOTEK! Justin: Tak, to był młotek! Przypomniało mi się! ...ale skąd ty to wiedziałaś Lindsay? Lindsay: Tam, na tym małym śmiesznym ekraniku jest tak napisane. (pokazuje przed siebie) Justin: Em... aha, dobra. Zatem pora na prawdę albo... młot...ek! Heather: ŻE CO?! Justin: Zasady są takie: my zadajemy ci pytania, a ty odpowiadasz. Jeśli skłamiesz, walnie cię ogromniasty młot. Heather: Niech będzie. Justin: Pytanie pierwsze: czy na serio, kiedykolwiek uważałaś Lindsay za swoją NK? Heather: (pewna siebie) Tak. Wszyscy się schylają, ale nic się nie dzieje. Courtney: Zaraz, zaraz... ty na serio uważałaś tę głupiutką blondynkę za swoją najlepszą kumpelę?! Heather: Tak, a co? To takie dziwne? Nigdy nikt mnie nie lubił... No, co najwyżej chłopcy, ale oni się nie liczą. Zawsze chciałam mieć NK, ale jakoś trudno mi było się z kimś zakumplować. I wtedy zapisałam się na ten głupi obóz z nadzieją znalezienia prawdziwej przyjaciółki. I tak się stało, chociaż nie umiałam tego docenić... Przepraszam, Lindsay. Zawsze będziesz moją NK. Wszyscy robią wielkie oczy. Lindsay: O, Hanka, ty też zawsze będziesz moją kumpelą, może nie najlepszą, bo to miejsce jest zarezerwowane dla Beth, ale jednak...! I Lind poszła uściskać Heather. Wszyscy: Ohhh! Bryant: I wy jej tak na serio wierzy-... (LeShawna go walnęła) Przerwa na reklamy Izzy: Program sponsoruje więzienie stanowe! Zapraszamy wszystkich przestępców do tego cuuuda techniki! Tu wreszcie możecie zaistnieć, stać się sławnymi jak... JA! Hahahahaha! Przyjdźcie na komisariat już dziś! ...(oddalenie kamery; z Izzy stoi policjant) To mogę już iść, Henry? -.- (Henry kiwa głową na tak) hahahaha, fajnie! whooohooo! (i ekran zgasa) Destiny Lindsay: Witamy nasz w naszym studio po reklamach! Kogoś mi ta dziewczyna przypomina...? no nic, oddaję głos... małpce fiki-miki! Świerszczyk. Destiny: W sensie, że niby mnie?! Lindsay: Niee, tej uroczej małpce, kocham ją! Świerszczyk. LeShawna: Czy ktoś jej może wytłumaczyć, że to tylko bajka? Courtney: Lindsay, małpka fiki-miki to BAJ-KA. Lindsay: Ooo, serio? (wszyscy kiwają głową, a Lindsay łzy napływają do oczu) Po chwili Lindsay wybiega ze studia z płaczem. Justin: Em... Heather? Heather: Tak? Justin: A to nie jest przypadkiem twoja NK?... Heather: I co w związku z ty-...(olśnienie) aaa...! hehehe, no już. Idę do niej. Narka! (i wybiega ze studia) Harold: To było podejrzane. Justin: No nie ważne. Pytanie do Destiny... Destiny: W sensie, że mnie, tak? Justin: Em... taak? ...Czy sądzisz, że słusznie zostałaś wywalona? Destiny: Oczywiście, że nie! Ja tylko chciałąm pomóc tej bandzie idiotów, a to już nie moja wina, że mnie zaskoczyli ci ninja, noo! (obrażona) Justin: Coś trochę tu drętwo. Może damy partyjkę prawdy lub młota na rozluźnienie? Destiny: Nie. Justin: Jak to "nie"? Destiny: Nie zgadzam się i tyle. Justin: Dlaczego? Destiny: Nie mam zamiaru zostać rozkwaszona przez jakiś durny młot tylko dlatego, że skłamię. Justin: Czyli od razu wiesz, że byś skłamała. Destiny: Oczywiście. Bo wiesz... ja rzadko kiedy mówię prawdę, hihihi. Justin: Nie uważasz, że to trochę dziwne? Destiny: Ani trochę. Justin: Skąd mam wiedzieć, że teraz nie kłamiesz? Destiny: Zgaduj. Justin: Kłamiesz..? Destiny: Tak, jak najbardziej. Courtney: A jeśli teraz akurat skłamałaś, to co? Destiny: No nic, a co ma być? Justin: Może już zakończmy tę dyskusję? Destiny: Mowy nie ma, jest zabawnie! hihihi Justin: Eee... uznajmy, że teraz skłamałaś, dobra? Destiny: Ok, jasne, spoko, luuuuzik. Teraz wchodzi Heather i Lindsay. Heather: Już wszystko dobrze? Lindsay: Tak, dzięki, Heather. Heather: No, to się cieszę. I obie siadają na miejsca. Lindsay: Jude, a ty wiedziałeś, że Święty Mikołaj to bujda? Justin': CO?! Lindsay: No tak, Hanka mi powiedziała... Justin: (bliski łez) Tak, tak, wiedziałem... Destiny: Czy ty czasami nie płaaaaaczesz? Justin: Nie, skąd... (przeciera się łapką) Ok, już wszystko gra. Lindsay: To może już zakończymy program? Justin: Mowy nie ma! W scenariuszu...(wyciąga scenariusz)...jest napisane, że jeszcze musimy wyjaśnić parę nieścisłości, pogadać z fanami, a potem puścić "Po tym zostanie ślad!". Lindsay: O. Ok, dobra. Jedźmy z tym koksem, juhu! Owen: I to rozumiem, WHOOOHOOO! Lindsay: Juhu! Owen: WHOOOHOOO! Lindsay: JUHUUUUU! Owen': WHOOOOHOOOOO!!! Heather: Czy możecie już skończyć? (poirytowana) Owen: A tak. Sorki. (puścił bąka) I za to też sorki, hehehe. Następna scena... Usiłujemy wyjaśnić nieścisłości Jak to Chris wydostał się z kicia Justin: No więc jedziemy od początku. Lindsay: Ok. Witamy w MTP Podsumowaniu: PoSprawie! (robi pistolet z dłoni i "celuje" w Justina) Justin: AŁĆ! Znowu to samo! NIEEE! Lindsay: Oj, sorki. Wybacz. Nie wiedziałam, że był nabity. Justin: Uff, fałszywy alarm. ...Lindsay, nie chodziło mi o TO. Chodziło mi, że wyjaśniamy POKOLEI wszystkie nieściłości w programie. Lindsay: Aaaa. Trzeba było tak od razu! Justin: (wali się w łeb) AAA! Moja cudna, nienaganna twarz! RATUUUNKU! Beth: Ratownik ochotniczy Beth rusza na wezwanie! Beth leci do Justina i robi mu usta-usta. Beth: O nie! On chyba zemdlał! Lindsay: A kto? LeShawna: Eee... może dacie jakąś przerwę, co? Przerwa na reklamy Jakiś gościu z wąsem, który zażera choco-bonsa: Od choco-bons wyrośnie ci choco-wąs. Nie zwlekaj, zapuść piękne czekoladowe wąsisko już dziś! ---- Justin siedzi na swoim miejscu z butelką płynu do przeczyszczania ust, które co chwile płynem płucze. Beth: Ale to na pewno nie przeze mnie, tak? Justin': Nie, to nie przez ciebie. Kamerzysta Mark: Jesteście na wizji...! Justin i Beth: A! Justin: No dobra, kończmy już to show, póki jeszcze żyję... Lindsay: Jasne! Prosimy o połączenie z panem... z panem... Justin: Prosimy o połączenie... (płucze usta) Na plazmówce pojawia się jakiś cherlakowaty policjant. Destiny: (gleba) I TY jesteś strażnikiem w więzieniu stanowym?! Hahahaha! ...Nie dziwię się, że Chris zwiał. Policjant: Hej! Tro-trochę szacccunku dla odzaki! Destiny: Hihihi, do tego sepleni! No nieźle! Policjant: Zamhilknij alllbo wstrąciimy cię do lolololochu! Destiny: Do lolololochu? A gdzie to jest, hm...? (z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy) Policjant: Daj mi spokój! (bliski płaczu) Justin: Proszę pana...(na boku) rzeczywiście ten kolo jakiś niski. (do policjanta) Jak to możliwe, że Chris uciekł z więzienia? Policjant: Nie powiem! Lindsay: A czeeemu? Policjant: Bo ta z beretem na głowie ma mnie przeprosić! Destiny: Hihihi, marzenie! To coś równie niemożliwego, co-... Justin: Oprócz pana mamy jeszcze nagranie, wcale nie musimy z panem rozmawiać. Policjant: (załóżmy, że on ciągle sepleni, ale nie chce mi się tego akcentować) No dobra, powiem wam... powiem wam wszystko! Chwila ciszy. Justin: Ekhem, taak, słuchamy pana. Policjant: Chciałem zbudować napięcie, hue, hue, hue. Prawda jest taka, że... błagał mnie o wolność! Wszyscy: Co?! Justin: Nic z tego nie będzie. Klip nr. 193! Policjant: Ej no! (...i zamiast niego wstawili klip) Na klipie: *''Chris: Kuuurczę! Mój program umiera, a ja siedzę w jednej klatce z wariatką i jej łosiem!'' *''Oddalenie kamery na Izzy, która czule głaszcze Josha-łosia. Do celi wchodzi policjant ze skype'a.'' *''Chris:'' (pada na kolana)'' Błagam dobry człowieku, wypuść mnie stąd pan, bo ja nie zdzierżę!'' Wszyscy: Hę?! Policjant: (nagle pojawia się na plaźmie) A nie mówiłem? Hahaha, Chris McLean się przede mną płaszczył, hah! Heather: Wyłączcie go! *''Znowu klip...'' *''Policjant: Hm... jakbyś mnie tak wziął do programu-...'' *''Chris: Eee... autograf nie wystarczy?'' *''Policjant: (wciska Chrisowi długopis i podciąga bluzkę) Na klacie proszę, tylko dużymi literami, bo mamcia niedowidzi!'' I klip się wyłącza. Wszyscy: O.O Lindsay: Iiii! Ja też tak chcę! Lindsay przymierza się do ściągnięcia bluzki, ale Destiny na nią skacze i przewala na ziemię. Destiny: Co ty tu odstawiasz, maleńka?! To podsumowanie, nie żaden playboy! Lindsay: Ale ja się tylko chciałam podrapać! Destiny: Aha, jasne, spoko, luuuzik. I Destiny siada na miejsce, a Lindsay się drapie po boczkach. Plan Sierry Justin: Em... ooook? Pamiętacie eliminację Tylera? Courtney: A tak właściwie, to gdzie on jest? Scenka z Tylerem Tyler trzyma swoją walizkę i jakąś karteczkę. Stoi na środku pustyni, gdzie nagle przelatuje taka jakaś roślinka podkreślająca wszechobecną pustkę. Tyler: Eee... to na pewno tutaj? ---- Lindsay: A podobno to ja jestem ta głupia! Przecież Tylera tu nie ma! Justin: (po chwili ciszy) Tak, wiemy Lindsay, że go tu nie ma. No nic. Nie ciekawi was jaki był plan Sierry? Wszyscy: Nie, jakoś nie bardzo. Nie. Destiny: A kto to? (cisza) Ja się serio pytam, noo! Justin: No dobra, w każdym bądź razie nasza super ekipa odczytała z ruchu warg Sierry, o czym ona mówiła. (wyciąga karteczkę) "Dlebloju gafery nuo..." Wszyscy: Hę? Justin: A nie przepraszam, to sudoku Lindsay. LeShawna: (po chwili ciszy) Eee... a w sudoku nie pisze się cyferkami? Justin: Jej to powiedz. (wskazuje na Lindsay) Lindsay: (niby-trochę-zła) Hej! (podnosi coś z ziemi) Znalazłam bilon! Justin: Eee... dooobra? (wyciąga właściwą karteczkę) "Bla, la, bla, zagłosuj na mnie. Bla, bla, bla, ja też na siebie zagłosuję i ty nie wylecisz". Heather: Wątpie, żeby mówiła "bla, bla, bla". Justin: Tak, ale wolałem to streścić, nie lubię czytać. Chwila ciszy. Destiny: Hihihi, to było do przewidzenia, nie? Wszyscy: Tak, w sumie to tak. No. Następna scena. Pukiel włosów księżniczki Risy Lindsay: Meryl, klip nr. 77! *''Na klipie jest łazienka dziewcząt z zamku. Kabina prysznicowa... jakieś rude włosy całe w szamponie. Potem "rude włosy" się ubierają i nucąc wychodzą z łazienkiże to była Risu. Potem wpada Duncan i coś tam kręci w kabinie... Po chwili wychodzi z całym pękiem ognistych włosów.'' Wszyscy: Yuuu! (chodzi mi o to, że coś jak "blee" i "yuck", ale tak jakoś delikatniej :D) Risu: Hahahaha, a to dobre! Wszyscy: AAAAA! Lindsay: O, hej Rachel! Owen: (puścił bąka) O, sorki. Risu: Koleś, chyba powinieneś iść na przeczyszczenie jelit czy coś, bo tak gazujesz, że szok! (i macha łapką przed nosem) Destiny: Heja Risa! Zawsze marzyłam o tym, żeby cię poznać! (świecące oczy i faniczny pisk) Risu: Ej, od kiedy wpuszczacie ropiszczane faneczki na scenę, co?! Justin: (przepłukuje usta) Od kiedy rozpiszczane fanki występują w show. Risu: I NIKT MI O TYM NIE POWIEDZIAŁ?! Destiny: Mogę cię dottttknąć? Risu: A tak, jasne! (i Destiny dotyka ręki Risu) Destiny: Iiii! Muszę o tym powiedzieć kumpelom! ...Ej, zaraz! Ja nie mam kumpeli... A tam, jakieś się znajdzie! Hej ty tam! Chcesz być moją kumpelą?^^ Ej, no mówię do ciebie, nooo! (i wybiegła ze studia) Risu w MTP Lindsay: Kto to był? Justin: Ech... Risu, skoro już tu jesteś, to mogłabyś mi odpowiedzieć na pytanie? Risu: To nie wasz interes! Justin: Ale ja jeszcze nie zadałem pytania! Risu: Przeciez chciałeś mnie zapytać, gdzie jest Rufuś, taak? Astrid: Kto to "Rufuś"? LeShawna: Czy ja coś przegapiłam? Risu: Tak, ten darmowy kurs dietetyczny, co go niedawno reklamowali. LeShawna: COOO?! Risu: Mówię, że przegapiłaś ten darmowy kurs dietetyczny, co go reklamowali. LeShawna: Przecież słyszałam! Risu: To po rybkę się kurde pytasz?! LeShawna: No bo...! Ponieważ...! Ten...! Risu: Ha, skołowałam cię, co, LaFauna?! Hahahahah! LeShawna: Dla ciebie LeShawna, ty mała dzi''*BEEP*''! (wstaje i podciąga rękawki) Wszyscy: Och! Risu: Ale się boję! (ironicznie) No dawaj, La''*BEEP*'', hahah! LeShawna: O nie! Teraz to już przegięłaś! (i rzuca się na Risu) Justin: Ej! Stop! Dziewczęta! Niszczycie mój program! (i wciągnęły go do bójki) Moja twarz...! Moje doskonałe łuki brwiowe...! Moje kości...! Moje wszystko...! Scena następna... Justin cały w bandażach, a Risu i LeShawna siedzą na swoich miejscach w kaftanach bezpieczeństwa i z potarganymi włosami. Justin: Pytam po raz ostatni... Co-... Risu: Nic nie powiem! Justin: Ale chociaż wysłuchaj pytania! (zrezygnowany) Risu: Nie ma mowy! LeShawna: Daj spokój tej wariatce, ona i tak cie nie da dojść do słowa. Risu: Phi! Odezwała się. (i tryumfalny uśmieszek) Lindsay: Czy mogę już wyyyjść? Nie zdążę na manicure! Justin: Tak, tak, wyjdź. (z ironią) Lindsay: Dzięki Jason! To narka wszystkim, kocham waaas! Widownia: Cześć Lindsay! I Lindsay wyszła. Justin: Doobra...? Może jednak zaczniemy od listów fanów, co? Risu&LeShawna: Jestem za! (obie są trochę obrażone) Listy od fanów Justin: Dlatego, że zostało nam mało czasu antenowego to krótko i na temat. Na początek losowo wybieramy 2 wypowiedzi 2-jki fanów. (coś tam klika tym swoim gipsem) Rosie123:"''O kurczę! Ja naprawdę podziwiam Astrid i Geoffa, że się tak trzymają! bo tu tak DJ i Bridgette się całują... ja bym się załamała." (szok Astrid i Geoffa oraz wściekłe spojrzenia całej reszty skierowane na Justina) No co?! Nikt im jeszcze nie powiedział?'' Wszyscy: Nie?! Astrid: (łzy napływają jej do oczu) To znaczy... Geoff: (łzy napływają mu do oczu) że... I oboje zaczynają płakać. Courtney: (wyciąga parasol) Nie prosiłam o darmowy prysznic! LeShawna: No wyobraź sobie, że ja też nie! (akurat na nią padają łzy Geoffa, a LeShawna nic nie może z tym zrobić będąc w kaftanie) Eva: Ej, nie ryczcie tak! Ludzie to świnie i KONIEC! Widocznie wasi (cudzysłów palcami) "partnerzy" nie byli was warci. (wszyscy patrzą się zdziwieni na Evę) No co?! Nawet ja wiem takie rzeczy! Geoff: Eva ma rację. Nie będę płakać za Bridgette, skoro ona mnie zdradza z byle kim! Astrid: Z "BYLE KIM"?! Co ty sobie myślisz?! DJ ma ten wrodzony urok i jest taki troskliwy... (zachwyt) pewnie to Bridguś go sprowokowała. Geoff: CO?! Astrid: A tak to. Cała prawda o twojej dziewczynie. Już zapomniałeś jak rzuciła się na Chrisa? Geoff: To nie była jej wina! Astrid: Jasne, jasne. Justin: (do siebie) Jednak nie uda mi się doprowadzić tego show do końca... Teraz wbiega Destiny, która niesie w łapkach... fretkę? Destiny: Heja ludziiie! Mam już kumpelę! Nazywa się Ths-ths, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi, hihihi. Poznajcie ją! Risu: Ej, laska..? Ta twoja kumpela ma JĄDRA. Destiny: (trzyma zwierzaka przed sobą w dwóch rękach) Ooo, faktycznie! No cóż, w końcu nikt nie jest doskonały, co nie, Ths-ths? Justin: CIIIISZA! ...A, moje struny głosowe! (chwila ciszy) No dobra. Drugi e-mail od Bella-Twilight: "Heja, co tam ludzie? xd". Eee... Spoko...? To teraz rozmowa z losowym fanem/fanką. Ech, miejmy to już za sobą... (naciska jakiś przycisk i zakrywa twarz) Na plaźmie pokazuje się jakiś facet. Heather: Ej, nie jest tak źle. (z pewnym zauroczeniem) Patrick: Cześć. Risu: NO NIE! Zabierzcie mi sprzed oczu tę zakazaną mordę! (usiłuje się uwolnić z kaftanu) Harold: Ty go znasz? Risu: Nie i NIE CHCĘ znać! Patrick: Cóż za zbieg okoliczności, Rossie. (imię powiedział z szyderczym uśmieszkiem) Risu: Nie nazywaj mnie tak, zbolu jeden! Patrick: Hahaha, rozbawiasz mnie! Astrid: Co on ci zrobił? Risu: Co mi zrobił..? CO MI ZROBIŁ, się pytasz?! On chciał mnie... ZGWAŁCIĆ! Wszyscy: Eee? Patrcik: Nie no, teraz to już przesada. Chciałem cię RAZ jedyny pocałować, a wtedy ty wyciągnęłaś ten swój trójząb i... w każdym bądź razie wielkie dzięki, mam ślady na tyłach do dziś. Bryant: Coś ty biedakowi zrobiła?! Risu: On kłamie! Jestem pewna, że chodziło mu o czysty GWAŁT! Risu przegryzła kaftanik, podbiegła do stoliczka Justina i... Patrcik: Zawsze byłaś zwariowana. (ręce za głowę i nogi na stół, jakby wiedział, co ona chce zrobić) Risu: ŻEGNAM! I zerwała połączenie. Po tym zostanie ślad! Justin: Na zakończenie zapraszam na "Po tym zostanie ślad" i już kończmy ten beznadziejny program! Klip na plaźmie: *''Pierwszy odcinek. Idą policjanci po Chrisa, kiedy jeden się potyka, a drugi się na niego gapi i nagle wali głową w słup.'' *''Pierwszy odcinek. Ryan zachwyca się Sierrą, a Trent się od niego oddala. Nagle Trent wpada do odsuniętego włazu od ścieków.'' *''Drugi odcinek. Risu spadając z drzewa spada na Noaha.'' *''Drugi odcinek. Tyler usiłuje usiąść na samej górze trybun w eliminacjach. Wszedł ciut za wysoko i gdy chciał usiąść, poleciał do tyłu.'' *''Trzeci odcinek. Destiny gapi się na wielką kulę dyskotekową, a ta na nią spada.'' *''Trzeci odcinek. Katie zamyka drzwi do sali X. Po drugiej stronie została tylko przytrzaśnięta łapa Duncana.'' *''Czwarty odcinek. Sadie trochę się wystraszyła alarmu i spadła ze swego piętrowego wyra.'' *''Czwarty odcinek. Cody wyskakując z pojazdu wiertniczego nadział się czułym punktem na rurę.'' *''Piąty odcinek. Duncan wskakuje na stół w stołówce akurat na swoją tackę. Ślizga się chwilkę i spada na stół. ...a potem zjeżdża głową na dół.'' *''Piąty odcinek. Gwen zwisając do góry nogami na pręcie nagle spada.'' Zakończenie Justin: To już wszystko na dziś. Zobaczymy się w następnym odcinku Misji Totalnej Porażki... Podsumowaniu... Wszyscy: PO SPRAWIE!!! Heather: Ale dno. KONIEC ---- Kategoria:Odcinki Misji Totalnej Porażki